


Alexandra Hamilton | The Musical

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basically just the Hamilton play but everyone swapped genders, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hamilton Genderbend, Historical Inaccuracy, Not completely accurate guys, Women have a right to fight in the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: Alexandra Hamilton was a quick-witted, fiery women with a thirst to be known. Thirsty for her name to become something to be remembered by. Willing to do just about anything to rise from a helpless orphan to a founding mother of America, this is her story.{I got this idea at 5 in the morning, after watching a few Hamilton Genderbend animations on YouTube. You know the drill, I don't really own anything in this story}





	1. Alexandra Hamilton

_{ **Erin Burr** } How does a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

_{ **Jane Laurens** } The ten-dollar Founding Mother without a mother. Got a lot farther by working a lot harder. By being a lot smarter. By being a self-starter. By fourteen, they placed her in charge of a trading charter_

_{ **Tamsyn Jefferson** } And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, she struggled and kept her guard up. Inside, she was longing for something to be a part of. The sister was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

_{ **Jamie Madison** } Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned. Our woman saw her future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to her temple, connected it to her brain, And she wrote her first refrain, a testament to her pain_

_{ **Erin Burr** } Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”. Took up a collection just to send her to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”_

_Alexandra Hamilton._  
My name is Alexandra Hamilton  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done!   
But just you wait, just you wait!  


Alexandra life was never easy. At just 10 years old, her mother left her and her father, leaving them for another man, one who could free her of the overwhelming debt she had. Also, Jeannie believed her husband, Roland Hamilton, was having an affair and she was done. Alexandra couldn’t take that, the pain of not having a mother present in her life sticking with her forever.

  
{ **Elliot Schuyler** } When she was ten her mother split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and her father bed-ridden. Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick.  
{ **Company Except Hamilton** } And Alex got better but her father went quick  


Devastation. That’s what hung heavy with Alexandra for those years of her life. She had nothing once her father left, and the struggle being twice as hard for she was still just a young maiden. She made up her mind though. Alexandra would NEVER play the role of helpless maiden again. 

__

_{ **Georgia Washington** } Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left her with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying “Alex, you gotta fend for yourself!” _

__

Alexandra was going to make a name for herself.

__

_{ **Georgia Washington** } She started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf_

_{ **Erin Burr** } There would have been nothin’ left to do, for someone less astute. She woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin’, clerkin’ for her late father’s landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things she can’t afford. Scammin’ for every book she can get her hands on. Plannin’ for the future see her now as she stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man!_

__

The wind whipping through her dark locks was a pleasant welcome to the hussle and bustle of the city. Hat secured by worn out pink bow, along with the rest of the little bit of worn clothing she owned, but a look of confidence plastered to her face.

__

_{_ **Company** } In New York you can-  
{ **Alexandra** } Just you wait!  
{ **Company** } -be a new man!   
{ **Company** } In New York you can-  
{ **Alexandra** } Just you wait!  
{ **Company** } -be a new man!  
{ **Company** } In New York, New York! 

__

“Just you wait!” Alexandra practically ran down the set of stairs letting her off the ship, bounding into the crowd of people awaiting for those on the ship and those just passing by. Nothing would stop her now! 

__  
Alexandra Hamilton! We are waiting in the wings for you!  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Ohhhhhhhhh, Alexandra Hamilton!  
When America sings for you, Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same! Ohooohhhoo! 

_{ **Erin Burr** } The ship is in the harbor now! See if you can spot her! Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom! Her enemies destroyed her rep, America forgot her! _

_{ **Mulligan/Madison/Lafayette/Jefferson** }   
We fought with her!_

_{ **Jane & Philippa**}   
Me? I died for her!_

_{ **Georgia Washington** }   
Me? I trusted her._

_{ **Elliot/Angelo/Marshall** }   
Me? I loved her…_

_{ **Erin Burr** }   
And me? Im the damn fool that shot her!_

_“There’s a million things I haven’t done! But just you wait!”_  
“What’s your name, man?”   


“Alexandra Hamilton!” She shouted out, earning a surprised look from the man who held her small bag of her few belongings. She blinked a few times before giving a sheepish smile “I-I’m sorry for yelling…My names is…Alexandra Hamilton…” She repeated, carefully taking the bag and shooting a quick ‘thank you’ over her shoulder before the man could reply “How embarrassing…I should really stop living in my head!” 

Her laughter caught a few more odd looks as she passed through the crowd of people. “Great first impression on the people, Alex…” Huffing, she rolled her eyes and walked off to look for her main target. Her idol!

_  
Erin Burr._


	2. Erin Burr, Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra meets her squad. Her Hamilsquad!
> 
> Which just increases poor Erin's headaches. If only she knew. This was only the beginning

_1776_

_New York City  
_   
Alexandra hurried through the streets, in pursue of a woman in midnight blue gown. Thick, curly tendrils falling just above her shoulders. That was definitely the woman she was looking for! Erin Burr, one of the first women to graduate from Princeton College. Hell, one of the first women to even go to college!

Dashing forward while fighting to not trip over her skirt, she grabbed the women’s arm “Pardon me! Are you Erin Burr, ma’am?” Alexandra asked, her face red as she struggled to breathe fresh air into her burning lungs. Judging by the look she received, she was hoping this was the right woman “That depends, who’s asking?” The woman asked skeptically, one fine eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, sure ma’am! I’m Alexandra Hamilton, I’m at your service, ma’am! I have been looking for you!” Alex followed quickly after the woman who continued to walk through the crowd, a small amused smile on her face “I’m getting nervous~” Erin looked at the frantic girl, the way wild wisps of brown hair blew in the wind “Ma’am, I heard your name at Princeton! I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours…I may have punched him…” She rubbed the back of her head… “It’s a blur, ma’am…He handles the financials?” 

Erin stopped abruptly, staring back at the girl “You punched the bursar?” She asked, shocked written all over her face. The moment of silent that followed after was awkward, the air thick between the two. _“Just who is this girl?”_ Erin wondered.

Alexandra then smiled again “Yes!” Erin started walking again, just a little more interested in what this woman wanted with her. Alexandra started following once more “I wanted to do what you did! Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid…I’m not stupid!” Her face was red as she huffed “So how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?” Hopefully eyes looked at me.

“It was my parents dying wish before they passed…” Erin whispered, pushing hair behind her ear once more. They wanted their daughter to somewhere, not be stuck to the house like most. 

“You're an orphan, of course I’m an orphan! God, I wish there was a war then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for!” This girl sure did talk fast “Can I buy you a drink?” Erin looked at her once more.

Alex paused for a moment” …That would be nice” She then smiled, following Erin into the bar not far from them “While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice” Erin said, ignoring the stares of drunken men. It was uncommon for a woman to be in a bar, much less alone. But it did not matter to Erin nor Alexandra.

“Talk less” 

“What?” Alex didn’t sit, too shocked of what Erin just said to her. Still, the woman continued, tracing a pattern in the worn wooden table “Smile more~” Alex shook her head. This had to be a joke “Ha…” Yet, Erin continued unfazed “Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for…”

“You can't be serious…”

Erin looked at her, raising one eyebrow “You wanna get ahead?”

“Yes” Alex stood there, arms crossed.

Erin smiled and shook her head “Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead…” Just then, door to the bar slammed open, scaring the bartender and the more sober of his customers. Three more women entered, smiles plastered on their faces.

“Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?” One woman called. Alex noted she had more wavy hair, clipped back from her freckled face. She was absolutely adorable, in a way.

“Showtime!” Two other women yelled from behind her, all crowding around a table. Once again, Alex took into their appearances. One of them had her hair in two braids, a blue bandana tired around her head. She was the darkest of the three, her skin a color of the richest chocolate and dark brown eyes alight with a flame

“Like I said…” Erin murmured, sighing and shaking her head.

The other one had long, curly tendrils of hair tied into a high ponytail, her complexion a smooth caramel. Her eyelashes was noticeable longer, and she was absolutely breathtaking. All three of them was defying the looks of questioning men, as if they didn’t care it wasn’t ‘proper’ for women to be here, and acting this way nonetheless. Drinking. These were Alexandra’s type of girls, strong and independent. 

“Show time! Show time! Yo! I’m Jane Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!” Jane held up a cup of ‘Sam Adams’, freckled cheeks dusted red. No doubt these women had already had a few drinks “Those redcoats don’t want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!” The woman, Jane, laughed as she was steadied by her friends.

“Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!” The tallest woman sang, laughing with the other two “I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!” Tell the King “Casse toi!” Lafayette flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked “Who’s the best? C’est moi!”   
Oh My God! Alexandra’s heart raced with anticipation. She wanted to be with them. Be one of them.

“Brrrah brraaah! I am Helene Mulligan! Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”!” The darkest woman was noticeable louder and more ‘roughed’ up then the other two, but she was also still adorable in a way. Maybe it was the fact that she had discarded her heels by kicking them off, still laughing “Ayyy!” 

“Lock up ya sons and horses, of course! It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…” Helene blushed, giggling. Lafayette was smiling, shaking her head “Wow~” Jane giggled as well “No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more…” She looked back at friends as she yelled along with them “To the revolution!” 

Alexandra was bouncing in place, gripping the fabric of her skirt to keep out from yelling in joy. These were the people she could easily get along with! They shared a wish of revolution! 

Then suddenly, the three women were rushing towards Alexandra and Erin “Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!” Jane smiled brightly. She was so precious. Helene leaned over the table drunkenly “Erin Burr!”

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!” Jane encouraged, gripping Erin’s shoulder 

Erin looked as if someone had hit her over the head with a rock the size of Georgia. Then, she looked up at the expectant girls “Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand. You spit. I’m ‘a sit~ We’ll see where we land” Lafayette rolled her eyes “Booooo!”

Alex looked back at the freckled girl. Jane had crossed her arms, her pink lips now in a pout “Burr…the revolution’s imminent…What do you stall for?”   
Finally, Alexandra spoke up, frowning “If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?” She asked, Erin looking shocked. She expected Alexandra to be joking, but her posture suggested she was dead serious. Before she could say anything, it seemed the other women finally noticed her

“Ooh~ Who are you?” Jane grabbed one of her hands, Helene seizing the other “Who are you?” Lafayette stood in front her, arms on her hips and a smug grin on her face “Who are you?” All at once, they crowded in on poor Alexandra

“Ooh, who is this kid? What’s she gonna do?” They all grinned, while Alexandra tried to shrink away. A nervous smile plastered to her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just appreciate sassy, female Lafayette? I love her guys omg


	3. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra meets her new friends, and they get the crowd hyped up 
> 
> Can we say, the female Hamilsquad got everyone LIT for the first time in the 1700's? 
> 
> I'll leave now

As their eyes eagerly looked at her, her smiled began to grow into a grin “I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country! I’m young, scrappy and hungry!” She said in a sharp tune, starting to sing “And I’m not throwing away my shot!” 

Alexandra stood up on a chair, holding her skirts up “I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College~! I probably shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish!” She giggled “The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish! I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word, I drop knowledge!” 

She put a hand over her chest “I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal! Trying to reach my goal! My power of speech, unimpeachable! Only nineteen but my mind is older, these New York City streets get colder, I shoulder, every burden, every disadvantage! I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish! I walk these streets famished!” The three women watching her begin to start a beat using what they could, excitement in the bar growing around them

Alexandra grinned, turning to address both the men and the women in the bar “The plan is to fan this spark into a flame!” She hopped down, running to be in the middle “But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name! I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A! We are meant to be!” 

“A colony that runs independently, meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly! Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then the Queen turns around, runs a spending spree! She ain’t ever gonna set her descendants free! So there will be a revolution in this century!” She put a hand over her mouth “Enter me!” 

“She says in parentheses!” Lafayette, Jane and Hel whispered after her, grinning.

“Don’t be shocked when your history book mentions me! I will lay down my life if it sets us free! Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy~!” Alexandra sang, pulling a man on the floor and getting him to join in with her and the others “And I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country! I’m young, scrappy and hungry~ And I’m not throwing away my shot!” 

People began to sing with them, loud whoops and chatter of excitement only helping the flame inside Alexandra grow “I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot!” Everyone repeated after her now, this was great! “Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry! And I’m not throwing away my shot!  
“It’s time to take a shot~!” 

Lafayette stood on a table, her heavy accent grabbing everyone’s attention “I dream of life without a monarchy, the unrest in France will lead to onarchy?” She blinked, that didn’t sound right. She looked over to her friends “Onarchy how you say, how you say?” She grinned after Helene leaned and whispered in her “Oh! Anarchy! When I fight, I make the other side panicky! With my, **shot**!”

Helene was next, banging a fist on the table “Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice! And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis! I’m joining the rebellion cause I know it’s my chance, to socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants! I’m gonna take a **shot**!” 

Jane looked around, her cheeks dusted red but confidence radiated off of her in waves “But we’ll never be truly free, until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion! Have another **shot**!”

Erin, looked worried. Everyone was so loud, freely running their mouths as if British soldiers wouldn’t overhear. They were so stupid sometimes. Walking over calmly, she spoke as to be heard over the crowd “Geniuses, lower your voices…you keep out of trouble and you double your choices! I’m with you, but the situation is fraught. You’ve got to be carefully taught, If you talk, you’re gonna get _**shot**_!” 

Alexandra scoffed, grabbing her hand and gesturing towards the group “Burr, check what we got! Miss Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot!” That made the French woman grin, flexing a muscle. Alexandra grinned at Mulligan “I think your frocks look hot!” Helene giggled, striking a comical pose “Laurens, I like you a lot~”   
Jane rubbed the back of her head, blushing like mad. Alexandra let go of Burr’s hand, grinning “Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot!” Slinging her arms around her new friends, they all had matching smiles 

“What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot? Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not! A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?” She pulled away, hands on her hips “Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!”

With all the eyes on her, she suddenly felt embarrassed for the first time since she walked into this bar “Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?” She asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes “Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth…” She looked over at the three maidens “I never had a group of friends before…I promise that I’ll make y’all proud…” She finished with a whisper, taken aback when Jane yelled

“Let’s get this girl in front of a crowd!”

This new group of friends ran out, without a care in the world. It was a new time! A time where women could dare to be brave!   
**_  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country!  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry!  
And I’m not throwing away my shot!  
_**  
The crowd grew, voices became bolder as everyone felt pride swell in their chests. Everyone begin to cheer.  
 ** _  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country!  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry!  
And I’m not throwing away my shot!  
_**  
Jane cupped her hands around her mouth “Everybody sing! Whoa, whoa, whoa~  
Hey! Whoa whoa~ Ay, let ‘em hear ya!” She sang. 

Alexandra blushed lightly, when Jane didn’t yell she had a voice of an angel. Everything about this girl was beautiful.

“Let’s go!” Someone yelled 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa I said shout it to the rooftops!” Jane shouted “Whoa, whoa, whoa said, to the rooftops! Whoa, whoa, whoa come on!” 

Jane began to dance through the crowd, holding everyone's hand and getting the pumped up as she sang “Come on, let’s go~ Rise up! When you’re living on your knees, you rise up~!” She took a guy’s hand, a look on his face a little perplexed “Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up~” The male raised an eyebrow, curly hair blowing in the wind. 

Jane locked eyes with him before she giggled and spun around to another stranger Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up~!” She danced her way back over to her friends, holding their hands 

The crowd began to yell, and cheer and whoop.  
 **  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?!  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?!  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?!  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?!  
**

Alexandra got up on a box with some help from Jane, her face solemn for a moment to show how serious this women was. Erin Burr could only watch from the door of the bar, shaking her head 

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?” Alexandra looked over the crowd. Maybe not now, but sometime, everyone would know her story “If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I’d never thought I’d live past twenty…where I come from some get half as many…” Her eyes glossed up as she gripped her fist “Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask! We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty!” 

She stomped a foot, her fist in the air as she declared “Scratch that this is not a moment, it’s the movement! Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went! Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand, we roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land!” She shouted “And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?” 

She clutched her chest, her eyes squeezed shut “I know the action in the street is excitin' But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ and fightin’ I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’! We need to handle our financial situation, are we a nation of states what’s the state of our nation?!” She looked back at the crowd, her friends cheering her on. 

“I’m past patiently waiting!' I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation! Every action’s an act of creation! I’m laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow!”

“For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow!” 

Once again the crowd whooped before singing again. Alexandra, Laf, Jane and Hel joining in once again   
__**  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I’m just like my country  
I’m young, scrappy and hungry  
And I’m not throwing away my shot**

__**We’re gonna rise up!  
Take a shot!  
We’re gonna rise up!  
Take a shot!  
We’re gonna, rise up, rise up!**

__**It's time to take a shot  
Rise up, rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, it's time to take a shot  
Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot  
It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
Not throwing away my shot!  
**

 

As the crowd continued to cheer, and laugh, and just play around freely, the new group of friends ran off with each other giggling. The world seemed so beautiful, so open and the air was light.

Jane turned to the girls “Take your heels off, I wanna show Alexandra to our hiding spot!” She exclaimed, leading them to a ladder in the back of an alley “Alex, you’ll love it~” Taking her heels off, she placed them by the ladder and begin to climb. This couldn’t of been her first time, since she did it so easily even with that big skirt on   
Following suit, Alex saw Lafayette and Helene take their shoes off and set them by Jane’s, climbing to the roof top 

Jane leaned over the edge, a playful look on her face “Whatcha waitin’ for?” She teased Alex “Is that dress getting in the way?” 

“Pft! I’ve been defeated the struggles this demon gives me!” Alexandra snickered, kicking her shoes off and climbing up where her new friends were waiting with welcoming smiles. This is what she always wanted.

Her legacy was only beginning~


	4. The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time since they met, the girls take a moment of peace to breathe and get a drink

After a small struggle, Alex got onto the room and gasped. The setting sun casted a soft orange glow over the rooftops. Crates sat on rooftop, a few cans of ale surrounding them  
“Welcome to our hideout~” Jane sat on a crate, humming to herself as she poured a round “Where no matter what we do, we won’t be judged for not being ‘a true woman’~” 

Laf followed suit, taking a glass “I hate when you say that, mon ami~” She whispered, taking a sip.

“’A true women’~” Helene scoffed, still smiling as she took her first glass and downed it “What if I don’t want to sit around in a house, pregnant and miserable?”  
Alexandra carefully sat down and shrugged “I’ve always wanted a family, but…” Shaking her head, she smiled at the girls 

“I want freedom first! Not only for America, but for women! We’ll show those men how strong we can be!” 

Helene nodded in agreement “We’ll be in the army, and we’ll be better than all of ‘em!” 

Jane was still humming, nodding to show she was still listening to the conversation 

“I may not live to see our glory~” Alexandra sung out loud, getting Jane to finally look up from her glass “But I will gladly join the fight~ And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight~” 

God, her voice was gorgeous. Jane just smiled.

“Let's have another round tonight!” Helene grinned and held her mug up “Let's have another round tonight~” Lafayette whispered and held her up “Let's have another round tonight~!” Jane finally sung, her and Alex clinking their mugs against the others.

“Raise our glass to freedom, something they can never take away~ No matter what they tell you~” Jane sung, smiling “Raise our glass to the four of us! Tomorrow there'll be more of us!” All four girls began to sway with one another and sing “Telling the story of tonight~! The story of tonight~”

****__  
Raise our glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  


“Raise our glass to the four of us!” Jane giggled 

“Tomorrow there'll be more of us!” Laf and Helene joined in with Jane, another round of drunken giggles emerging from the girls  
**__  
**Telling the story of tonight  
The story of tonight  
I may not live to see our glory!  
But I will gladly join the fight!  
And when our children tell our story!  
They'll tell the story of tonight!

****_Let's have another round tonight_  
Let's have another round tonight  
Let's have another round tonight  


Maybe it was just in their minds, but Alex could swore a chorus of angel’s had joined in.  
**__  
**Raise our glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise our glass to the four of us  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
The story of tonight~!

 ** _Let's have another round tonight_  
** Let's have another round tonight  
Let's have another round tonight  
  
All them were drunk off their asses, but it was fun. They were free to be themselves, and not be put in the tiny box of what a women should be.  
**__  
**Raise our glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise our glass to the four of us  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
The story of tonight

****_Raise our glass to freedom_  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Raise our glass to freedom  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Raise our glass to freedom  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Telling the story of tonight  
Let's have another round tonight  
The story of tonight 

**__**  
Looking at each other, all the girls began to laugh and hug each other “Alexandra, you can stay with me for a while~” Jane offered, smiling “Thanks Jane…” Alex whispered back, getting up with help from her friends “We’ll see you all later, the only way to get over a hangover is sleep~” The freckled woman giggled, pushing hair behind her ear before going over to the ladder with Alexandra and climbing down first, being followed by the other three

“We’re glad to have met you~” Lafayette told Alexandra, making her smile. Helene nodded, slipping her heels on “We’ll see you around~” She said as they all walked off in their separate ways


	5. The Schuyler Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A N D 
> 
> P E T E R
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ 
> 
> My sons tbh

Erin walked down the busy streets of New York City, watching all the different walks of life as they went about their business. A few caught her eye though, and that would be the wealthy sneaking about in the city among the others. A smirk grew on her face “There’s nothing rich folks love more-Than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor~” She chuckled to herself “They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk! Take Philipa Schuyler: the woman is loaded~ Uh-oh, but little does she know that her sons, Peter, Angelo, Elliot~! Sneak into the city just to watch all the folk at-!”

_Work Work!_

Angelo strolled past, his curls tamed into a neat ponytail as he smirked. Two men rushing behind him to keep up with is quick steps.

  
Angelo~!  
  
  
Work work!  
  
  
Elliot~!  
  
  
And Peter!

_Work Work!_

A few passerby’s gawked at them as they passed, knowing their mother was strict as to where her sons were allowed “ _The Schuyler Brothers!”_ One man breathed out “Angelo! Peter! Elliot!” More called out to the passing brothers as they continued on

_Work!_

Biting at his nails, the shortest brother looked around at all the people calling their names “Mama said to be home by sundown!” He warned his brothers, sighing “Mother doesn’t need to know~” Angelo responded smoothly, waving his hand dismissively.

“Mama said not to go downtown!” He detested louder this time, blinking when Elliot paused and pinched his cheek “Like I said, your free to go~” The elder brother smirked. Peter stared at them walking away before running after them to keep up

Angelo paused, taking in a deep breath through his nose “But- Look around, look around! The revolution is happening in New York~”

Elliot grabbed Peter’s hand, the both of them parroting their brother “New York~!”

_Work!_

Peter sighed once more as they begin walking again “It’s bad enough mother wants to have a war…” Once again, it seemed as if he was being annoyed. Not like it was a first time

“People shouting in the squares!”

“It’s bad enough they’ll be violence on our shores!” My god, his brothers were insufferable sometimes. Angelo only laughed “New ideas on the air! Look around, look around~”

Elliot walked up behind his brother, a smile on his face “Ange, remind me what we’re looking for?”

A few woman giggled “He’s looking for me!” They called, a woman with two braids walking up with another whose hair was a messy ponytail of dark curls. Both of them grinning

Angelo chuckled, shaking his head and walking again “Elliot, I’m looking for a mind at work!”

_Work Work!_

_I’m looking for a mind at work!_

_Work!_

_I’m looking for a mind at work!_

_Work!_

_Ohhhoaaaohhaaa! Work!_

Erin smirked to herself, adjusting her skirts before walking over to the three “There’s nothin’ like summer in the city~ Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty!” She walked next to Angelo, pushing her hair behind her ear

“Excuse me sir, I know it’s not funny- but your cologne smells like your Daddy’s got money~” She flirted, terribly “Why you slummin’ in the city with your fancy shoes, you searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?”

Angelo rolled his eyes “Burr you disgust me…” Erin only giggled “Ah so you’ve discussed me~? I’m a trust fund, babe, you can trust me~”

Didn’t woman understand they didn’t have to act like this to get a man’s attention? This is a prime example of what Angelo was fighting for “I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So other men say that I’m intense or I’m insane! You want a revolution? I want a revelation!” He joined in with is brothers “So listen to my declaration: ‘We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal’!” He smirked, crossing his arms

“And when I meet Tamsyn Jefferson- I’ll help her to include women in the sequel!”

_Work!_

Erin could only blink, smiling a little. Here was a man that wanted to help women move forward for their rights rather than keep them held back. This man was going to help Tamsyn Jefferson, who was held back from including her own gender in the Declaration of Independence. It was blasphemy as it’s finest, and it enraged many in this country.

How could men accept something written by a woman but forbid her from including rights for women?

 _“_ Look around, look around- At lucky we are to be alive right now!” Elliot spun around, smiling happily “Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!” Peter joined, clasping his brothers hand as they both spun and laughed

“History his happenin’- In Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!”  They all laughed

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_

_So other men say that I’m intense or I’m insane_

_You want a revolution?_

_I want a revelation_

_So listen to my declaration:_

_We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal_

_Whooaaaa!_

_Look around, look around_

_The revolution’s happening in—_

_New York!_

_In New York!_

_Look around_

_Look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Look around, look around the revolution’s happenin’_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_History is happenin’ in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

All the brothers couldn’t help the laughing fit that swept over the 3 of them as they all sung

_Work Work!_

“Angeloo~”

_Work work!_

_“_ Elllliot~!”

_Work work!_

“And Peter!”

_The Schuyler Brothers!_

_Work work!_

 

 

All of them stood together, laughing “In the greatest city in the wooooorlllddd!” They all sung out, a laughing fit washing over them once more. Angelo smiled at his younger brothers, Elliot’s cheeks red as he struggled to breathe

“Come on, we should get home before mother has a fit~” He smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders as they walked back down the streets.


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra breaks free from whatever shell was holding her back, as she's not afraid to be who she is. However, the object that this rage is directed to is a poor farmer woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather short chapter! ^^; Don't worry! You'll Be Back will be extra dramatic to make up for it!

“Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samantha Seabury, and I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!” A woman yelled out over the crowd gathering around the small box she stood on. She smiled sweetly and cleared her throat.

 

“Heed not the rabble who scream _revolution!_ They have not your interests at heart!”

 

Helene rolled her eyes “Oh my god, tear this girl apart” She looked at Alexandra, winking at her.

“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution! Don’t let them lead you astray…” Samantha cut off, and looked down at Alexandra, who decided it was a good time to step forwards before she was pulled back by Erin “This Congress does not speak for me.”

“Let her be…” The dark skinned woman whispered.

 

This didn’t stop Samantha, who now looked a bit skeptical “They’re playing a dangerous game! I pray the Queen shows you mercy!” She shook her head at the young people gathered around “For shame…for shame…”

That was her blowing point, and the kettle was whistling loudly “Yo!” Alexandra called, stepping towards her.

“She’d have you all unravel at the sound of screams by the revolution is coming! The have-nots are gonna win this!” While Alexandra babbled off, Samantha stepped down and moved her box forwards before trying to talk over the fiery young woman “Heed not the rabbled who scream Revolution! They have not your interests at heart!”

Soon enough they both were yelling, talking over the other in a jumble of words and insults.  


“It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face~” Alexandra snickered.

“Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution! Don’t let them lead you astray…this congress does not speak for me…”

“Chaos and bloodshed already haunts us! Honestly you shouldn’t even talk! And what about Boston? Look at the cost and all that we’ve lost and you talk about Congress?!”

“They’re playing a dangerous game…!”

 “My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!” Alexandra laughed “But strangely your mange in the same!”

Snickers could be heard, Jane covering her mouth.

Samantha glared at the other woman “I pray the King shows you his mercy!”

“Is he in Jersey?” Alexandra raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“FOR SHAME!” Samantha yelled at the brunette, starting to look absolutely pissed off.

“For the Revolution!”

“For shame!”

“For the Revolution!”

“Heed-“

Alexandra pulled at her hair, stepping up on the small makeshift stage “If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna-“

“Scream-“

“Honestly, look at me!” Alexandra covered the paper Samantha held “Please don’t read!” Samantha cleared her throat, trying to push the nuisance off her stage “Not your interests-!”

She wouldn’t be gotten rid of her that easily. Alex grabbed the woman’s arm, steadying herself back on the box “Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?!”

Jane, Helene and Lafayette couldn’t help the rather loud laughs. “Hey!” Alexandra detested as Erin lifted her up off the box and putting her down “Alexandra please!”. Alexandra crossed her arms, “Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive! Drop the niceties!”  She spat

Suddenly, redcoats emerged, walking down the street. It took no time for the revolutionary set to gather their skirts and begin to run. Burr blinked, before following the other four.

“Silence! A message from the Queen of England!”


	7. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOW DOWN BITCHES 
> 
> Queen Georgia the 3rd has something she wants to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence! A dear uncle passed away this August 13th and I haven't had any ambition to do anything. Now I have my muse back and my fingers have been itching to get back to writing! 
> 
> I had this chapter written out and ready buuuut I got a new computer and totally forgot to save it so I had to completely re-write this chapter. Also, I had to dive in deep just to find what color KG3's hair was and I am still unsure if I got it correct! 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy!

The queen leaned against the railing of her balcony, letting the salty air of the sea whip through her hair. Fiery red wisps flowing freely. She liked to rise earlier than most, it was her duty to start her day earlier.

 

Watching peaceful streets become busy was her favorite part of her days.

 

As she took a breath, a young man burst into her bed chambers, face red as he huffed for air, "Your majesty! It's news from the colonies!" He announced to her, hoping that she wouldn't behead him then and there for his abrupt entrance. Turning around slowly, Georgia just smiled at the young male and waved a hand "Thank you~ Now off you go~" She motioned to the door and sat at her mirror. The boy set the letter down and scurried out of the room.Georgia gently picked up the paper and began to read as she sipped her tea between breaks.

 

The paper  began to crinkle as she tightened her fist around it, the sound bouncing off the walls. "How...dare...they..." She could feel the anger rising in her. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head as a smile took place on her face once again. 

 

"You say...The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay..." She smiled to herself in the mirror, brushing her wild hair back "You cry~ In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by...Why so sad?" A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she stood up "Remember we made an arrangement when you went away~ Now your making me maaad~ Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your woman~" Slowly making her way out the door and down the hall, she couldn't help the tiny giggles that pushed past her smiling lips. 

 

A quiet tune played in the Queen's head as she walked "You’ll be back, soon you’ll see~ You'll remember you belong to me~" 

 

Georgia could feel the curious gazes burning into her back as she walked past servants and official court members, but she just couldn't find it in her to care. 

 

"You’ll be back, time will tell~! You’ll remember that I served you well~" 

 

"She must be talking about the colonies..." One young servant whispered, lowering her voice as much as she could. Another servant girl nodded "Do you really think we may go to war with them?" The other asked. The first girl shook her head quickly "That would be stupid, the colonies should know they'd only be crushed!" A hand was placed over her mouth "If your going to gossip, don't do it so loudly!" The other servant hissed before they hurried on.

 

"Oceans rise, empires fall~! We have seen each other through it aaaall~" The Queen laughed at the antics of the servants as she began to sing a little louder, enjoying the way her voice echoed down the long halls "And when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!" 

 

A little skip was added to her step " _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da! Da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da dat dat daaaa!"_

 

One of her children poked their head out from the dining hall, giggling "Mama!" They called for her. She picked the child up and smiled even more "You say our love is draining and you can’t go oooooon~!" She gently poked the child's cheek, before nuzzling him "You’ll be the one complaining when I am goooone~" 

 

Georgia set him down before skipping towards her throne room, leaving the small boy in a giggling fit. 

 

"And no, don’t change the subject! 'Cause you’re my favorite subjects! My sweet, submissive subjects~" She spun around a few times, laughing as the world tilted "My loyal, royal subjects!"Falling into her throne, she leaned on her fists. A grin still wide and devilish "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever~ You’ll be back like before~  
I will fight the fight and win the war~"  
  
Several gasps from servants and court members alike could be heard throughout the room, erupting into wild whispers 

  
" _The Queen really will go to war with the colonies!_ "   
  
" _The Queen has absolutely lost it That's what we get for having a **woman** in charge_!" 

" _I have family over in the colonies, they'll be crushed!_ " 

_"'Bout time we teach those rebels who's in charge..."_   
  


Queen Georgia only smiled as she listened to the gossip being thrown around the throne room, "For your love, for your praise and I’ll love you till my dying days~!" Slowly rising from her throne she opened her arms. Quickly the room went silent as everyone waited for her to say anything.

  
She grinned at the small crowd gathered, blue eyes scanning each anxious face in the room "When you’re gone, I’ll go mad! So don’t throw away this thing we had~ Cause when push, comes to shove..." The crowd only leaned forwards, not a sound being made as they waited 

 

_"I will **kill** your friends and family! To remind you of my love!" _

 

Everyone gasped in a small shock, a few people laughing it off. The Queen was really something else. "Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da! Da da dat dat da ya da!" She glared into a crowd, that mad smile still on her face " ** _Everybody!"_**

 

The crowd all smiled and begin to sing, some cowardly and others with voices full of confidence "Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da! Da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da, dat dat da ya daaaaa!" 

 

"Now get to work!" Georgia yelled, sitting back down in her throne as she placed her crown on her head. Oh those colonies would pay dearly for such a betrayal against her Majesty. Queen Georgia III would see to that personally.

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I decided to keep this ongoing! I just loved Hamilton, and the thought of women fighting for rights they don't have. Also Phillipa.


End file.
